The Dark Forces Of Death
by Corbulo
Summary: When a blood angels post gets raided a huge battle breaks out.
1. Post #236

Once apon a time in the year 40,285 a young man by the name of Sid was walking in the forest.   
Now this was no ordinary man he was eight feet tall, three feet wide and weighed about 400 pounds  
He had brown eyes and no hair. Well actually i have absolutely no idea if he had hair, he was   
wearing a helmet with green eyes and silver piping. The strangest thing about this man was that   
he had armour on, now I don't mean crappy chainmail or anything. This armour was 5 inches think,   
covered his whole body and was a eerie red colour with black highlights. This man was on a   
mission, a mission of destruction. He was sent out by his leader, Chaplain Chanthox. Why?   
because he was a BLOOD ANGEL.  
  
(Two months earlier)  
  
The scouts were in their outposts, the tactical marines were training, the termanators were   
getting fitted with new power fists, and the sergents were getting new blades for their   
chainswords. This was an overall busy day. but the scouts were having the worst of it. The   
scouts in post 243 were named Jim, Mort, Carson, and Stan. "Hey, what was that?" called out Jim.  
"What was what?" said Stan while looking the other way through his scope "Something just made   
a big commotion over in post 236" replied Jim. "Hmmm maybe a Tyranid or Ork Boy nothin' to worry   
about i'm sure they can handle it." "I don't know, we'd better send a transmission." said Stan   
sounding very worried.  
"Post 243 to 236 do you copy"  
"Yes Copy there was a problem but we solved it it's OK, Over"  
"Copy thanks Over and Out"  
*Click*  
  
(At post 236 two minutes before)  
  
"Holy crap that's the biggest genestealer i have ever seen" said Joe. "What..... Wow that is  
big, though it looks quite limp" replied Colin. "We better go check it out." So they jumped   
down and went to see what it was. Suddenly 10 dark eldar warriors jumped up and the tyranid   
fell to the ground, it was dead. "Damn it, it's a trap, get back to the post and call for back-up  
we need 5 termanators here quick." The squad fired their guns killing two and losing one.   
Suddenly a loud whirring sound of jet packs came from above. "Run, the termanators are here,   
Go Go Go!" The terminators ripped apart the Dark Eldar in seconds. But amidst all the gun fire   
two of the Dark Eldar managed to creep away. 


	2. The Hellion

So most of the scouts went back to the main building, as it was time for evening prayer.  
Everyday different scouts would go to prayers. On even days posts that are even numbers pray at  
the main building, and on odd days posts with odd numbers pray at the main building. When you do  
not go to the main building to pray you pray to the Primarch with your fellow scouts in your   
post.So scouts from 243 were heading back to the building. They had news. It just so happens that   
they saw the two Dark Eldar slip away and so they had to tell this to Lord Dante to avoid a   
surprise attack. This was a very Elite group of blood angels so they were lead by Dante and his   
Honor Guard. These six marines had never suffered anything but a hit from an Ork Warboss, which   
did no damage. They were the fastest marines ever "built" and they made up strategies that many   
would not even dream of. These six marines were the strongest space marine troop. They had killed  
Ork Boyz with their bare hands. Once they had even killed a Eldar farseer with a mashetti.  
Just before Jim and Colin reached the building they heard a strange whirring sound getting   
closer and closer. Suddenly a Hellion rider flew out of the trees and missed Jim's head by two   
inches. "Holy crap he almost killed me . . . they've already sent out troops."   
  
(At the main building)  
  
The two scouts barged into the main building panting. They ran up to Dante's room and told the  
guards that they had very important news. They ran into the room to find Dante sitting down.  
"Dante, it's the Dark Eldar, they are planning to attack us." Jim told their master. "What,   
where did you here this?" queried Dante. "We saw it, ten warriors killed one of our scouts   
(pant, pant) the scouts called 5 terminators who killed all but two, and those two slipped away."  
Replied Colin. "Why wouldn't you shoot them, you both have superb Needle Rifles." asked Dante   
"Well we tried but those Dark Eldar are too darn fast we can't get a clean shot in." said Jim as   
he slipped of his helmet revealing a horrific scar that he got in a previous battle. "OK, thank   
you for this valuable information. Get ready to fight at 0700 hours."   



	3. The Dark Eldar Strike Back

(At the Dark Eldar Encampment)  
(All speech decoded from dark eldarian to english)  
  
"Lord Crantis, we just raided a Blood Angels encampment. They sent for five termanators and they  
killed eight of our finest warriors." Said #82910. (Dark Eldar have numbers, not names) "What,   
that is an outrage, we must retaliate." Said Crantis, "Tell all of the Haemonculi to train units,  
all wyches to get training, and tell everyone else to get ready to fight the hardest battle of   
their lives." "Yes, Lord, sure thing Lord." replied #82910.   
  
"I want to see 500 pushups, 500 situps, and 100 laps around the base" yelled out a Haemonculus   
to a group of warriors. While this was happening the Reaver Jetbikes were getting all parts   
inspected and replaced, if necessary. The Raiders were getting loaded up with troops, the Dark  
Eldar were planning a surprise attack.  
  
On the way to the Blood Angel camp the Dark Eldar met 5 Ork Boyz, 3 eldar gaurdians,   
and 4 Ultra marines. Though they killed all of them they lost a few warriors. As the Camp came  
into their sight they started to move closer to cover so they could attack anyone who was seen   
quickly. Finally when they were ablout 50 yards away from the first post Lord Crantis yelled   
in the eeriest battle cry you will ever here "Dentaphius Crantitios (Slaughter All Marines)."  
  
Little did the Dark Eldar know the Blood Angels were prepared. 


	4. Battle

The Dark Eldar leaped from the bushes and trees not finding the expected deserted encampment but instead a small army though the Dark Eldar out numbered the Marines 10:1 this was no trouble. The battle broke out instantly. The warriors and Marines clashing in close combat, the bikes and Jetbikes exploding in firepower and the HQs shooting their most powerful weapons. Suddenly the Dark Eldar looked up to see Commander Dante and his Honor Guard as they fly into the air. Though many of the Dark Eldar did see this many did not. They landed 3 meters behind the Dark Eldar's rear force and before they could eve turn around they were being slaughtered by the spinning chainswords and blasting boltguns. This was not a day for war it was a day for revenge. That particular encampment had never before been attacked. They had been called into battles, they had attacked other camps but no one had ever dared to even think of raiding them.   
  
Dante's Honor Guard was ripping through their forces when suddenly they heard the loudest *Whoooosh* they had ever heard. They looked up and saw forty or fifty hellions roar into the battle. But the Marines were ready they sent out two assault squads and five land speeders with Multi-Meltas. Once again you heard a loud crunch as they hit in furious combat. Many hellions' riders were killed and their hellions went streaming to the ground. And then once again the air was filled with noise this time a loud crunch, crunch, crunch and four Dreadnoughts came out of the forest ripping apart anything Dark Eldar in their path. Then suddenly there was silence. But then "Waa, Waa, Waa, Waa, Waa, Waa, Waa, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the death company screamed as they jumped into the air overheated their jetpacks and exploding right there and then. "To Victory" shouted Dante  



	5. The Threat

That evening after the battle the space marines were getting fixed up   
from the battle. Dante was counting the number of Space marines killed  
and the numbers still alive. Out of 83 Tactical Marines 27 were dead,  
of 45 Scouts 13 were dead, out of 128 Assault Marines 53 were dead,   
from 32 bikes 17 were dead. Of 4 Dreadnoughts 1 was dead, out of 18   
death company 18 were dead, no surprise there, and out of 3 Land   
raiders all three were still operating. Very good thought Dante his   
army did amazingly well considering they were up against 2084 Dark   
Eldar. Suddenly from outside he heard 2 Hellions land, then 2 gun   
shots and his doors broke open. There stood 2 Dark Eldar and behind   
he saw his two guards lying dead on the floor.   
  
The Dark Eldar spoke in a language that chilled Dante to the   
bone. His auto senses inside his helmet translated as they spoke.   
"Dante, we have a message from our lord. He says that if you do not   
surrender he will send an army of over 10000 to kill you and your   
fellow comrades." With that they left his room hopped onto their   
hellions and flew away with a cackle. 


	6. The Mission Plan

Now as you should already know Blood Angels DO NOT give up. Under any circumstances! So Dante   
had to think of a plan because even though his army was very advanced and had never been beaten   
10000 Dark Eldar was enough to destroy his troops! So he thought of who the best man from his   
personal honor guard was. Finally it was decided the Sid "Hands" Franklin was his best. Now   
you're probably wondering how Sid got the nickname "Hands". Well he got this way back in   
Armageddon. Now there was a squad of 5 Nobs and a Warboss, Orks of coarse. And they were just   
ripping through everyone in their path. However Dante and his honor guard had to stop them.   
They ran in and killed the Warboss and 4 of the Nobs, there was one left. The Black Rage   
gripped Jack and he threw down his pistol and Chainsword. With blood-curdling scream he leapt   
forward into the Nob and ripped him limb from limb with his bare hands. So now that you know   
a bit about "Hands" you realize why Dante picked him! So remember at the beginning of the story   
(the first chapter) Sid was on the mission, well that's what's just about to happen! But first   
a bit more about the mission plan.   
  
Basically what Dante wanted Sid to do was gather around 6/7 Death Company and set out   
for the Dark Eldar Camp. When they got there they were to smash through the door (they would go   
in a Land Raider) and jump out while the Land Raider fired it's Heavy Bolters and it's Storm   
Bolters. Now they were to jump out and kill all Dark Eldar they saw. Now thanks to the Emperor   
they had a plan of the entire camp, it was quite big, about 500 acres or so. Now they were to   
enter the throne room from 3 sides. They were to kill all guards, servants, and anything else   
before they approached Crantis. Now after they did this, all remaining Death Company and Sid   
were to fire up their jump packs and destroy Crantis as fast as possible. Now he told this to   
Sid and to the exquisite Death Company that were chosen. They got on their way ASAP because   
mainly the Death Company were to blood thirsty to wait. And so the mission began. 


	7. The Genestealers

Now remember Sid, well this is where he comes in. You see Blood Angels hate getting attacked,   
well so does everyone, but that's besides the point. This guy Sid is walking in the forest  
because he wants to kill that idiot Crantis who started this whole thing. So Sid is walking,   
not alone of coarse, he's not that stupid, but with a Death Company of 6 other men! So, they  
Are all walking and they come across a small clearing about the size of oh, maybe an acre or   
two and it seems to be deserted. But, suddenly out of the trees comes about 12 Genestealers!  
Now this may seeem like a lot compared to 7 but these are 7 Blood Angels! So the Blood   
Angels pull out their Bolters and flip the ON switch on their chainswords and start mowing  
down these things like they're plants. One man Chadwick gets a broken wrist but he can live  
with it. So now that all the aliens are dead and silvery blue blood is all over the ground   
and the Death Company they continue on. 


End file.
